


[Fanart] Stiles/Derek moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Images, Fanart, M/M, Mystery, Song Lyrics, Stereklyrics5, sterekmystery, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Assorted moodboards for Stiles/Derek.





	1. Mystery AU

**Mystery AU **

Made for [@sterekweek2019 ](https://sterekweek2019.tumblr.com/)and Day 1 prompt ‘mystery.’

* * *

Stiles likes being Agent Stilinski. He likes the thrill of the chase and solving case after case. Turns out, no matter how much his praises are sung by his boss, he likes it too much for the HR department because he gets reluctantly ordered to take a holiday.

You can take the case away from the Stilinski but you can’t take the case out of the Stilinski. Or something like that. Stiles _does_ go on holiday. He just might have happened to pick a small town with the aesthetics of a low-budget horror film and four times the amount of missing persons per capita. No biggie. Besides, they have good local beers and a strangely adorable cryptid themed B&B. Stiles checks into The Mothman room and spends his evening drinking while he peruses digitized case-files with his tablet. But then he sees **him **and a chill goes down his spine as their eyes meet for a second. Then the man is gone, leaving only a nagging sense of recognition.

The bartender tells him the guy’s nickname is Blue, he lives out of town in a small cabin by himself, and no one seems to know any more than that. Stiles scours his files for that face and eventually finds it - a much younger, hopeful version with eyes shining out in the photo: Derek Hale. Sole known survivor of a tragic house fire two states over and a decade ago, who disappeared days after, never to be seen again. Until now.

Stiles starts asking around and can’t get a clear picture of who he is – half the town believes he’s a dangerous lone wolf, and the other half appears indebted to him, convinced he’s a man of few words but no shortage of heart.

A week’s holiday changes into two, eagerly taken with flimsy excuses as to why. No one else knows what’s gotten into him all of a sudden. Stiles never has been able to leave a mystery alone once he’s stumbled onto it. He wants to know the truth and the only version of the truth that matters is the one he intends to coax from the wolf’s mouth…

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/188610676955/teen-wolf-moodboards-sterek-mystery-au-made-for).


	2. Chapter 2

**lyrics from “Apocalypse” by Cigarettes After Sex **(thanks to [tygermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine) for the song suggestion).

Made for [@sterekweek2019](https://sterekweek2019.tumblr.com/) and Day 2 prompt ‘lyrics & quotes.’ 

You’ve been locked in here forever, and you just can’t say goodbye -

_Your lips, my lips, apocalypse -_

Go and sneak us through the rivers flood is rising up on your knees -

_Oh please, come out and haunt me, I know you want me -_

Oh, when you’re all alone, I will reach for you, when you’re feeling low, I will be there too

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/188640823720/teen-wolf-moodboards-sterek-lyrics-from).


	3. Home

**Home**

A moodboard I wanted to write a ficlet for - about doing up the Hale house - but I haven't gotten finished (and it sort of diverged from the above too), so here's the graphic at least for those who would enjoy it. :)

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/188610676955/teen-wolf-moodboards-sterek-mystery-au-made-for).


	4. Art for "Missing Son of Beacon"

I took part in [WIPBigBang](https://wipbigbang.tumblr.com/) and did art for the Stiles/Derek modern royalty AU "[Missing Son of Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179324/chapters/63704071)" by [mrdcoolblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdcoolblue/pseuds/mrdcoolblue).

It's a great fic I'd really recommend and I had a lot of fun working on art for it. :)

**Content warnings for:** medical imagery (pictures 4 and 6), fire (picture 5) and guns (picture 6).


End file.
